


One day I’ll find my prince…….And fuck him.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Cursed square on my H/C Bingo card. Adam Lambert is cursed, at least he thinks he is. Most of his friends disagree. He came 2nd on idol, he went on tour and now he gets to have an album and a tour of his own? Life is good. Adam knows life is good, but his love life is terrible and he keeps messing up. After a joke comment by a friend Adam is sure his life will be charmed once he kisses the right man. A number one album suggests he’s kissed the right guy. So how exactly does he tell the straight bassist their soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day I’ll find my prince…….And fuck him.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.   
> Author's Notes: Not that dark or angsty, which isn’t to say its angst free. I don’t think I can write angst free fic lol. Also not following events exactly to cannon, I hope no one minds

Adam pov

“I’m cursed.” Adam pouted, which was pretty pointless seen as he was on his cell phone to Brad, but he liked to think his ex could tell he was pouting by the tone of his voice or something, if a voice could be pouty that was.

“Shall I whip out the worlds smallest violin and play you a sad song? I mean after your success on idol, the idol tour and being signed I can see why you’d think you were cursed.” Brad said his tone bitchy, but Adam knew him well enough to know this was affectionate mocking not true nastiness.

“Brad your not taking me seriously. I swear its getting worse. Not only do all my good relationships fail but also freaks are hitting on me. And I’m getting clumsy, I’ve never been clumsy!” He was a performer, he could dance, but lately he could trip over his feet just walking from one room to another.

“Okay the clumsiness is odd. But the wird guys is probably just the fame attracting freaks, tell me a bad one.” Brad demands.

“One guy asked me if I wanted to see pictures of his hamster. And he really meant his hamster, it wasn’t wird code for his dick. He dresses it up, he modifies dolls cloths himself to fit his hamster. That’s wird Brad that’s not like being hit on by a guy who lives in his Mom’s basement at thirty bad, its worse and you know it.” Adam groaned. He was never going to have sex again, even if he finally found someone normal they either wouldn’t be able to deal with the press like Drake, not be ready for commitment like Brad or they would sell the story and God forbid pictures to the media.

“Oh baby that’s so fucked up.” Brad was probably aiming for sympathetic but the fact that he was clearly giggling despite his attempted to hide it spoiled the effect a little.

“I hate you, I will never be sympathetic towards you again no matter what happens.” Adam huffed.

“That’s not true, you’re too much of a soft touch and we both know it.” Brad said brightly.

“Damn you seriously, you’re such a bitch.” Adam complained.

“Fine your cursed, you’re doomed to bad dates and clumsiness. But don’t worry the second you kiss price charming your soulmate you will be free of the curse. No more frogs and no more being clumsy.” Brad declared happily.

“Promise?” Adam asked it was a better plan than pouting about it, he liked kissing people. He’d even kissed girls and they really weren’t his thing at all.

“Yep I’m your fairy God mother in this. Its totes going to work.” Brad laughed.

“Your nuts.” Adam commented.

“And you’re a total whore for kissing so stop whining I can tell you like my plan.” Brad said simply.

“Better a kiss whore than just a whore.” Adam grumbled.

“Your lucky you’re my bestfriend and you call me a bitch? Pot, kettle anyone?” Brad mocked.

“I’m sorry, you’re chaste as a nun, totally virginal and untouched.” Adam joked.

“Exactly.” Brad agreed giggling before he realized Adam wasn’t finished.

“Untouched by women.” Adam added.

“I hate you.” Brad sulked.

“No you don’t.” Adam disagreed.

“I really do. Brad insisted in away that reminded Adam of a toddler.

“Don’t…oh shit I’ve got to go interviewing more musicians for my band.” Adam said seeing Monte waving at him from the door where he was about to let more people in.

“Okay talk to you latter. And you can tell me all about how cursed you are. You know once you finish hand picking your band. For your tour and album.” Brad said and apparently a smirk could travel threw a phone line because Adam could tell Brad was smirking.

“Point made, talk to you once I have a band.” Adam said looking at the men and women shuffling into the room.

“Good luck sweetie.” Brad said dropping the mocking tone.

“Thanks, bye, we’ll talk soon.” Adam knew he was damn lucky to have an ex become a bestfriend, it was a rare thing.

“Bye I expect gossip” Brad informed him before hanging up.

Adam put his phone away and tried to look professional when really he was as giddy as a kid in a candy shop over the idea of picking out his own band.

He wasn’t going to lie he felt for the idol judges, some people really though they had talent when they really didn’t and they didn’t get why you would say no to them. Adam didn’t want to be mean but some of the people really sucked. Not to mention word hadn’t got out that he had Monte as a guitarist so they had to ask dozens of guitar plays if they played any other instruments. Some did but a lot didn’t and Adam hated watching them leave, disappointed and pissed that there time had been wasted. Then its Tommy Joe Ratliff’s turn and he’s here to audition for the guitar spot, but thank god he can play other stuff because Adam is already picturing him on stage and suppressing the thoughts of seeing him off stage. Tommy’s look would work perfectly with what Adam’s going for.

He seems nice, he’s cute as hell with the sweet valley boy voice as he tells them he’s okay on bass, no were near where he is on guitar but he wants to try. Monte hands over the bass they’ve been leading out and they watch as Tommy checks and tunes it. He looks like he knows what he’s doing and Adam has to think unsexy thoughts or risk an inappropriate hard on from watching Tommy’s elegant and clearly capable hands, he will not think about them on his cock. When they asked him about him self he mentioned breaking up with a girlfriend. Adam ignores the voice that’s hopeful that he might be Bi.

When Tommy starts playing Adam actually gets distracted from how hot he finds him, Adam’s no expert but he sounds really good and this is after saying he hardly ever plays bass. With some practice Tommy Joe will be better than any of the people who came in just to audition for bass. Adam looks over at Monte and he’s bobbing his head along with the music clearly impressed. Monte knows his shit, so clearly its not just Adam’s dick talking when he decides before Tommy is even finished playing that they should offer him the job.

He asks Monte’s opinion first in case his musical director was just being polite. He’s not he seems as keen as Adam to offer Tommy the job and Adam is a hundred percent sure that Monte isn’t thinking with his dick. Unless his gaydar was beyond broken and Lisa was the best beard ever, but it was doubtful. You couldn’t fake the sort of love and chemistry Monte and Lisa had. It was something Adam desperately wanted and he was starting to think that maybe he’d lost his chance at true love some how. It had been nearly perfect with Brad, maybe he was meant to have made that work out instead of letting it fall apart. Maybe he was doomed to be alone now, Adam forced himself out of his melodramatic thoughts and focused on Monte talking to Tommy about what he’d need to learn and what he would be committing to if he was offered the job and took it.

“So do you want the job?” Adam asked once Monte was finished with the serious stuff.

“I would love to get this job.” Tommy nodded.

“Good because it’s yours.” Adam smiled.

“Seriously man? That’s awesome, you won’t regret it.” Tommy looks genuinely happy, but like he’s trying not to spazz out Adam has definitely been there.

That night he calls Brad to tell him about the cute boy in his band, Brad laughs at him, calls him a teenage girl and then asks if Adam has a picture that he can send. Phone calls like that pretty much define there friendship and make it what it is, which is something Adam wouldn’t want to live with out. Brad sulks because he doesn’t have a picture, which leads to Adam finding a reason to take pictures of everyone at the first rehearsal. After tripping over poor Cam he manages and he sends it to Brad. After that Brad stops mocking his crush as much. He won’t stop entirely no matter how hot Tommy looks because that’s not how brad works.

There are dramas in the week’s leading up to his biggest performance that’s actually his, not idol related. Oh stuff has gone wrong on every show he’s been on. He’s tripped on camera, had to cancel because for some reason he’s become allergic to the same eyeliner he always uses and his eye swells up ten minuets before he’s due on stage. Thing after thing proving that he is right to think he’s cursed. The band are amazing threw it all, helping him not have a total breakdown. Tommy Joe is a great listener and sadly very much straight from everything he’s said. The boy quotes Velvet Goldmind and wears lipgloss, is prettier than a lot of girls, but he likes boobs, loves them, sucking cock is not on his list of fun ways to spend a night. The universe is a cruel bitch.

Because of the arrangement the people running the AMA’s want of his song he doesn’t need a bass player. Adam fights, complains and digs his heels in until he’s allowed his whole band on stage and thanks god that Tommy can play keyboard. It’s there biggest performance yet he wants all of his band there it has nothing to do with his crush on Tommy for once, a lot of things revolve around that these days, like every decision he’s made regarding the costumes, but not this one. Putting Tommy in tight pants is a decision his dick made, Wanting the whole band with him on stage at the AMA’s with him comes from his head and his heart, he sort of loves them all already.

He’s existed about performing at the AMA’s but terrified as well, there is so much that could go wrong in front of so many people, he’d never live it down. So of course just when he thinks it’s all going well, he’s getting in to the song, he trips he tries to pass it off as some wird rolling dance move he’s doubtful that it worked. After that he’s determined to sing so well that people forget or at least don’t focus on his fall. He gets back in to the song and with out really thinking he ends up next to Tommy. He’s high on the performance, feeling like a rock god and he thinks it will fit the song. So he grabs Tommy by his hair and kisses him. The crowd goes wild, he can hear them and it sounds like they are loving it. He lets Tommy go and gives him a quick look to try and convey that he hadn’t planned to do that and he’s sorry if Tommy’s pissed. He’s not sure if any message comes across Tommy looks dazed but keeps playing.

When they get of stage there are people asking him what the hell he was thinking. Most the band seem to think it was pretty awesome, some sort of statement to make it clear he wasn’t going to hide his sexuality. The only person Adam wants to talk to is Tommy, hr grabs the blonde’s arm to stop him walking.

“Fuck I’m so sorry. I should have never done that. I mean your straight and It was on national television I just got caught up in the performance.” Adam explains.

“Relax man, its rock and roll gotta tart it up and all that.” Tommy shrugs and thank fuck his horror and western obsessed bassist had watched and loved Velvet Goldmine.

“Your really okay with it?” Adam asks.

“Yeah I’m pretty open minded and the crowd loved it, people say shit about me for wearing makeup, they’ll say shit about the kiss I don’t give a fuck.” Tommy shrugs. If he doesn’t change his mind by tomorrow when the shit hits the fan and everyone’s asking if he’s gay and there being crucified in the news Adam will love his skinny ass forever.

Only the next day the shit hasn’t hit the fan, oh he’s been offered a dozen interviews to talk about his amazing performance and his brave expression of his sexuality. Adam hadn’t though he was being brave, he was horny, the song had got him going Tommy was hot and had been in the wrong or right place at the time depending on your opinion. He performs for your entertainment on a few shows and nearly faints when his record company tells him how well its doing. He goes threw a perfect week of great press, amazing interviews and musical success just waiting for the other shoe to drop. He’s cursed something should have happened by now only it hasn’t everything is beyond amazing. Its not till another week has passed and he’s celebrating his first ever number one that he realizes something, he calls Brad the second he’s alone.

“The curse is gone and I don’t know how.” Adam blurts aware that he sounds like a crazy person, but its Brad so its okay.

“Hello to you to Adam. Are you really phoning me to complain that your life’s awesome?” Brad asked and it turns out Adam can read eye rolls from a tone. He hates that Brad can some how send facial expressions via phone call and he can’t.

“You agreed I was cursed and it was getting worse. I spilled coffee over one of the record producers!! Then a week latter my life is beyond fantastic. I just don’t want it to go wrong.” Adam was terrified of getting comfortable in his new wonderful easygoing life just to have his dreams yanked away because of the curse.

“Well did you meet prince charming and not tell me? Maybe I got it right and well Disney as well and true loves kiss broke what ever curse you were under. Who the hell cursed you to begin with I’ll never know, it’s like hitting a puppy.” Brad ranted.

“Oh shit.” Adam moaned.

“What no ones really hitting puppies calm down. I like puppies, what’s up with you now?” Brad asks clearly not taking Adam’s pain seriously, the bitch.

“I kissed Tommy at the AMA’s I thought the media would give me shit, instead I basically get given a medal for being the most fabulous gay man to ever kiss someone in public and my life turns in to a fairytale.” Adam abandons pacing his kitchen in favor of sitting down on the tile and crossing his legs.

“So you’re saying according to my full proof curse breaking plan Tommy’s your soulmate? The cutie with the two-tone hair is prince charming in this situation? “ Brad sounded confused.

“Yes.” Adam sighted.

“But he’s straight, you keep telling me he’s straight.” Brad pointed out.

“Hence my Oh shit at realizing my soulmate is my straight bass player.” Adam groaned.

“Well your fucked and not in the good way. No chance he’s even a little Bi?” Brad asks.

“Monte told me he was straight, they talk a lot about music and stuff.” Adam pouted, he would deny it if asked though, sulking on the floor was bad enough, he was a grown man god damn it! He shouldn’t be pouting over boys.

“Um get him drunk, tell him he’s your soulmate and if he freaks pretend it was all some drunken joke?” Brad suggested.

“That’s a shitty plan, but I can’t think of a better one so I’ll go for it.” Adam sights which is how he finds himself suggesting and then hosting a pre-tour party.

His house is full of people, his friends, and people he’s going to spend months on tour with and everyone’s at least a little tipsy. He had made sure there was a lot of booze and a number for a car service ready to take people home. He’s encouraging everyone to drink so it doesn’t look wird when Tommy gets drunk, also if Tommy freaks about the soulmate thing drunk people are less likely to notice.

“Tommy come get another drink with me?” Adam asks a little too loudly but maybe he decided he should fit in with his party guests, so he’s kind of tipsy as well.

“Yeah cool.” Tommy nods jumping up out of his seat and only swaying a little.

Adam leads them to the paint stripper strong punch Monte made, Grabs them both a cup and then leads Tommy to his staircase so they can sit. This really isn’t a standing conversation and there are too many people around the real seats.

“So you know I believe in star signs and karma and stuff?” Adam asked sipping from his drink and looping an arm around Tommy’s waist they always cuddle, so it would be weird for them not to now.

“Yeah, I don’t really get it but yeah.” Tommy nodded.

“Well I believe in curses as well, do you?” Adam asks trying to sound casual.

“I guess.” Tommy shrugs taking a drink even though he keeps pulling a face at the taste. Its sort of adorable, like a wet kitten, displeased but still cute.

“Well I used to be cursed, it was getting worse, I was clumsy, stuff kept happening and I was attracting freaks Brad had this stupid theory that it’d go away if I found my true love and kissed him.” Adam explained.

“Shit do you have some secret boyfriend who’s all pissy that we kissed? I mean the curse has been broken right, cos your life seems awesome.” Tommy frowned.

Tommy was such a sweetheart, kind, funny hot, he was everything Adam wanted in a man and Adam couldn’t have him. Friendship wise they were soulmates but sexually it would never work. Adam hatted the idea that he might be alone forever because the one man he was meant to be with just couldn’t be with him. He didn’t want to be broken hearted, life was so great he should be enjoying that but he was lonely.

“No, there is no boyfriend, but yeah the curse stopped after the AMA’s” Adam explained.

“After we kissed? Kissing me got rid of your curse? What does that mean?” Tommy frowned but he wasn’t yelling and storming off so it was already going better than expected.

“Well it sure mean were soulmates that’s what Brad said would fix my curse, but I know your straight. This isn’t me coming on to you. I just want to figure things out.” Adam stared moodily at his drink before downing it. Life sucked sometimes. He had so much going for him he should be the happiest he’d ever been, but knowing he couldn’t have Tommy hurt, it was like his heart knew he was meant to be with Tommy and didn’t understand why Adam was keeping them apart, only it wasn’t his choice.

“You think I’m your soulmate? I guess we do get on amazingly well.” Tommy says calmly and it sort of hurts more that Tommy can feel their connection, but doesn’t want it the way Adam does.

“Uh yeah, I this was a bad idea I can’t talk about this.” He can’t sit here looking at Tommy, seeing how good he looks, watching how sweet he’s being, falling harder and not be ripped to shreds by it so he stands up and hurries up the stairs. He goes to his room and sits on the bed. He feels like a child not a man, he ran away from one of his bestfriends, he’s hiding in his room at his own party, best selling record or not he feels pathetic.

“Hay so you ran off and I’m confused.” Tommy’s voice coming from the door way made him jump and Adam spun to see the blonde walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

“Tommy don’t make me spell it all out I feel stupid enough as it is. I’m making a big deal out of nothing I’ll get over it.” Adam sights flopping back on the bed only to have Tommy join him so that they were both half laying length wise on his bed.

“If its nothing then why do you need to get over it?” Tommy points out poking Adam in the side.

“Not just a pretty face, I always forget.” Adam sights.

“Don’t try and distract me with compliments, explain please, maybe its not as bad as you think.” Tommy said leaning into him a little. Adam savored the contact who knew if the other man would want to touch him once he knew.

“I like you, I’m attracted to you. Being your soulmate would rock for me, I’d take you on dates, fuck you all night but friends don’t do that and that’s all we can be. Don’t get me wrong I love that I get to have you as a friend, I don’t want to loose that but yeah a huge part of me aches for more.” Adam admitted, he braced him self expecting the blonde to get up and leave, having your boss admit they want you sexually not any straight guys idea of fun when the boss is a guy and worse he’s bigger than you. Tommy doesn’t get out of his bed let alone leave his room though. Instead he reaches out and takes Adam’s hand lacing their fingers together.

“I’m straight, I’ve never even been attracted to a man.” Tommy says and despite the fact that he damn well knew that already Adam’s stupid fucking heart sinks in his chest.

“But I like the idea that we can love people not gender you know? That if we do really get a soulmate, which who’s meant for us it’s based on the shit that’s deep inside us. Instead of us being paired off based on who likes tits and who likes dick. So yeah maybe I’ve always liked women before, but maybe liking you doesn’t make me gay or Bi, fuck it not even curious. Maybe I can just like you because even thought you’re a dude something in you fits something in me, our souls? Why can’t we have that, why does my sexuality have to be an issue?” Tommy asked him turning slightly and watching Adam’s face. An adorable pink flush was spreading across his cheeks like he was suddenly shy after he’d spilled out something that was strangely still romantic to Adam even with the cursing.

“Are you trying to say you want to try and be with me? Not be my friend, by bassist, but mine, like dating mine?” Adam asked praying he hasn’t got this wrong. He started falling in love with Tommy Joe the second the newly all blonde bassist walked in to audition for his band, he’s been tearing up his own heart ever since Monte mentioned how Tommy was straight. He’s been pretending not to hurt throwing himself in to work, but ever since he met Tommy it was as if he’d suddenly woken up to realize something important was missing from his life and he knew what it was, just not how to get it.

“No not dating.” Tommy shakes his head and Adam’s heart stops.

“I mean soulmates is kind of epicly beyond dating. Were dating is something high school kids say, but if you want we can go out on dates. I might fuck up a lot but you know I’ve never been with a guy so you can show me the ropes or something? I mean if you want me, I don’t wanna assume.” Tommy looked shy again, he was hiding in his freshly dyed hair and fidgeting.

“Tommy I thought it would have been clear after the fucking comment. I want as much of you as I can get. I would love to show you the ropes.” Adam purred deciding to be bold and take a chance with his heart he rolled over and straddled the blondes waist using one hand to brush back his blonde bangs making sure there eyes met.

“I’m so the one getting fucked. Aren’t I?” Tommy asked glancing up at him all shy threw long eye lashes which was such bullshit, Tommy might be a straight boy willing to get bendy if it meant having soul deep love, but that didn’t mean he was coy an innocent. The little shit was only inexperience with men and it was clear he knew how to get someone going, the tease.

“Yeah your going to get fucked, right now if you don’t stop teasing me with the whole band downstairs were they could hear you begging for my cock.” Adam smirked pinning Tommy Joe’s arms down above playing and a little to stop the way he’s been fidgeting nervously. The blondes breath hitches though in what Adam is sure is arousal. He can not help the predatory grin that appears at the sight.

“Which part of that turned you on? The idea of me fucking you right now? The thought of being heard or do you like me holding you down? Are you kinky Tommy Joe.” His brains repeating a mantra of please be kinky.

“I thought you were vanilla.” Tommy says avoiding his questions.

“I’m open in interviews but not that open and I don’t kiss and tell so that stuff stays private for my benefit and out of respect for the people I’ve been with privacy.” Adam explained.

“Fine fuck all of it turned me on, being held down, the idea of you fucking me and the idea of people hearing. I think I’m right about love and soulmates not giving a shit about gender because I really want you.” Tommy blurts out the blush going past pink and into bright red this time.

“Shit your such a fucking tease.” Adam has gone from bordering on depressed to horny so quick his head is spinning and he squeezes a little tighter on Tommy’s wrists just to watch his eyes get darker, but then his mind latches on to one word, love Tommy thinks he can love him.

“I’ve been falling in love with you since we met so I’m really fucking glade that I’m the exception to your straightness.” Adam grins and leans down with out releasing Tommy’s wrists to claim a kiss.

It was softer and sweeter than the spur of the moment kiss that had lead to this moment, Adam’s content to just brush his lips against Tommy’s soft pink ones. But then he shifts accidentally putting more pressure on Tommy’s wrists the blonde gasps his lips parting slightly, Adam think he was in pain if not for the way Tommy’s body arched a little as he gasped, dick half hard against Adam and looking for friction. He takes advantage of the opportunity that is Tommy’s open mouth to deepen the kiss taking it up a level till they’re making out lazily. Tommy doesn’t even fight for dominance in the kiss, but his tongue and lips are far from passive, they’re making it clear what they want and taking everything Adam gives.

He knows he should slow down but want is humming white hot threw his veins and slowing down won’t be happening unless Tommy makes him, stopping is the same, something that will only happen if that’s what Tommy wants. Adam never rushes head first in to relationships anymore, to much potential to get hurt and he’s been hurt to many times before. But Adam had decided to trust Tommy with his heart just as clearly as the blonde is obviously trusting him with his body. Adam grinds down pleased when he hears a choked off moan against his lips.

“Adam.” Tommy moans voice breathless and fucking wreaked already as Adam moves to kiss and bite at the delicate skin of his throat.

“Hmm you need something Tommy Joe.” Adam asked licking a slow stripe down from behind the shell of the blonde’s ear to his prominent collarbone and sinking teeth into the unmarked flesh. A childlike urge to write his name all over something that is his turning into an almost perverse need to mark up his lover so everyone knows he was here first that he owns the blonde.

“Need you, need you closer, want to feel more of you. Fuck my heads so crazy, is it always this intense with you or is it this thing between us?” Tommy asked panting out the words as he grinds up against Adam’s dick.

“I think its us baby, I’ve never felt like this, feels like my skins so tight that its going to snap, bloods on fire and my hearts racing, can’t stop touching you, it hurts anywhere I can’t feel you.” He grinds right back, building a rhythm that Tommy picks up straight away, following his lead something so simple shouldn’t feel so good that he could easily cum in his jeans.

"Naked now." Tommy demands and really Adam would have to be insane to tell him no.

He's never stripped so fast in his life, neither of them are particularly graceful about it, but no ones putting on a show here, they just need to be naked. Elbows and knees almost put an end to things more than once and Adam almost leaves his dick and balls in his pants when he pulls them off to fast, he hiss in pain and it seems Tommy takes that as his queue to kiss it better. Adam falls back on the bed his eyes rolling up in to his skull. he grabs fistfuls of the sheets to resist pulling at Tommy's hair. Apparently shear enthusiasm can make up for lack of experience and skill easily.

"Tommy shit stop I'm going to cum." Adam wants to be inside Tommy when that happens, he wants the blonde to be incoherent and begging by then as well.

"Dude your dick is huge." Tommy comments as he crawls up the bed till there face to face.

"Fucking sweet talker." Adam laughs swooping in for a kiss.

He's so glade that this has gone down in his bedroom were he actually has lube it would probably kill the mood to have to go running threw the house naked to grab lube. Naked men running aren't sexy if anything there funny and Adam doesn't want his first time with Tommy to be something they look back on and laugh.

Adam had thought this might be an issue, kissing isn't a big deal and Tommy's eagerness to go down on him had been unexpected so maybe he should have expected that this wouldn't be a problem either, Tommy is as tight as he knew he would be but he doesn't tense or pull away when Adam slides lube slicked fingers between his legs. Adam remembered the first time he had bottomed for somebody, it had not been like this Tommy took his fingers like a pro, adjusting quickly to each one, begging for more and moaning like a porn star. Adam would think the blonde was faking if not for a few things, he couldn't lie for shit, his muscles were relaxed, he was also hard and leaking pre cum, not something a guy could fake.

He knows having Tommy lie on his stomach will be more comfortable but he needs to see his face for this there first time, sex is hardly ever meaningless for him, but it has never meant this much before. Tommy is his soulmate he can feel it in every single part of him, he becomes surer with every second. He wraps Tommy's pale legs around his waist and pushes slowly in to the blondes body, stops when he hears a gasp and feel's nails sink I to his back, it quickly becomes clear that he read the reaction wrong when Tommy starts bitching him out for being a tease. Tommy really isn't like any virgin Adam has ever met and he's so fucking glade about that. he moves his hips hard and fast encouraged by every moan and filthy word that falls from Tommy's mouth. He's never heard or seen anything sexier, his hips thrust mindlessly and Tommy keeps meeting every trust.

There isn't anyway he can stop touching the blonde, hands slide over sweat slick skin and nails scratching. He can't get enough of the other man, thinks maybe he'll never get enough, he can't help kissing Tommy either, some sweet and short others long and as dirty as the blonde's mouth. When Adam feels him self getting close he works a hand between there bodies to jack Tommy off he also makes sure he's hitting the other man's sweet spot on ever thrust. The sound Tommy makes when he cum's is hotter than anything Adam has ever heard, people are calling him a sex god, well they haven't seen Tommy like this and nobody else ever will because they are soulmates and that means Adam gets to keep Tommy all to himself. The knowledge doesn't stop him from biting a possessive mark in to Tommy's shoulder when he cum's so if anyone sees the blonde with his top off they'll know he's already taken.

they curl up together on the bed putting off getting dressed and moving for as long as possible, but its Adam's house and Adam's party so eventually he has to go back and play host. Tommy wants to stay in his big bed and sleep, he's almost cute enough cuddled up in the duvet for Adam to let him but he makes Tommy get up and cleaned up so that they can go back to the party together. he keeps Tommy by his side all night and the blonde doesn't seem to be in any hurry to leave. once everybody else has left Tommy stays Adam's pretty sure he doesn't just stay for the bed no matter how much he seems to love it.

There in bed cuddling when Brad calls, Adam shows Tommy the caller id and the blonde gestures at him to answer and goes back to using Adam's chest as a pillow. Adam puts the phone to his ear petting at Tommy's silky blonde hair with the other. He feels so at peace, having this is worth more than any hit record not that he's not grateful for that and the fans, but true love is something special and he would give up everything to keep it.

"Adam how did tonight go? I wish I was there, I bet you followed him around like a puppy and then didn't say shit." Brad laughs but not meanly, it never is between them.

"The curse is broken Brad and staying that way, I might even kiss Tommy at my shows just to keep it from coming back." Adam smirks playing with the soft blonde hair and swooping down to quickly kiss Tommy who's smile is scarily wicked.

"And he'll be okay with that? I mean I know he didn't freak out on you after the AMA's but all the times different." Brad sighted probably worried Adam was going to get his heart stomped on by messing around with a guy he could never have.

"Oh I'm pretty sure he'll be fine with it," Adam tried to hide the way his breath hitched as Tommy choose that moment to turn his head slightly and run his tongue over Adam's nipple. the blondes hands had also started to wonder beneath the bed covers. Once he was off the phone with Brad he was so fucking him again.

"Adam?" Brad said curiosity clear in his tone.

"Yes Brad?" Adam failed pretty badly at keeping his voice level as Tommy's hand found his rapidly hardening cock,

"Did you talk to Tommy about the curse?" Brad asks.

"Uh Huh." Adam nods and then realizes Brad can't seem him but fuck it Tommy's hand is setting a torturously slow pace with his hand and Adam stops petting his hair in favor of wrapping his hand around Tommy's on his dick to stop the little shit from being such a tease, he'd though the second round wouldn't be till tomorrow when walking up the stairs Tommy had said he was tiered, apparently horny wins over tiered for the blonde which is good to know.

"He's in bed with you isn't he." Brad realizes he probably recognizes the noise Adam has been making down the phone, he totally blames Tommy.

"Yep." Adam says grinning like an idiot.

"So let me get this right, you were cursed, you found your straight prince charming and you fucked him?" Brad sounds mildly outraged he always thinks its unfair when Adam gets attention from a straight guy, can not work out how Adam seems to be the exception so often.


End file.
